


A Furry Problem

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thorin-dwalin-nori-otp asked: Ohhh... #43-But did you bother to tell anyone that they might be eating their own relatives?” with Steter, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Furry Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kami_wa_Byakurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_wa_Byakurai/gifts).



> Thank you for being ever so patient with me! (It took me some time to write this prompt out as I got stuck on it. Thankfully my sister helped me out and I was able to write it out.)

Stiles didn’t want to host the party but it was all part of being accepted into the pack, or so Peter had told him. So long as Stiles was able to pull it all off.

He grumbled to himself as he pulled the apple crumble out of the oven, glancing over his shoulder at the massive wolf pacing between the kitchen and living room.

Peter was even more nervous than Stiles was, having been unable to get control of his wolf since the night before. Stiles had tried talking him down but Stiles just ended up rambling and he wound the two of them up more and more.

Stiles carefully placed the dessert on the stove top and turned to face his wolf. 

“Peter?” Stiles wasn’t expecting a response but the growl that Peter gave him was unacceptable. “Well if that’s how you’re going to be.” Stiles huffed and stormed passed the large puppy.

Desperate times called for desperate measures and Stiles knew the only solution to the problem was to pull out his secret weapon. He walked into their bedroom and over to their walk-in closet - Peter was nothing if not a clothing snob, no matter what his current state of dress, or undress, would have people believe. 

At the very back, hidden underneath a pile of old clothes, was a small black stuffed wolf. Stiles pulled it out with a triumphant noise. He turned around and yelped when he came face to face with the wolf.

He opened his mouth to chastise Peter but the wolf snatched the stuffed animal out of his hand before he could say anything and he watched as it ran out of the closet. Stiles sighed in exasperation before pushing to his feet to follow after the werewolf.

Stiles found Peter in the living room curled up in front of the fire place with the stuffed wolf between his paws. What Stiles could see of the stuffed wolf was wet as it was mostly hidden inside Peter’s mouth as he gnawed away at it.

Stiles bit his lips to keep from laughing outright at Peter as the entire point of the giving him the stuffed wolf was to calm him down. It seemed to be doing the job which took away one of Stiles’ stresses.

He walked back into the kitchen to finish up his dinner preparations. He lost himself to chopping and slicing, stirring and spicing. Stiles knew that at the very least his food would turn out well no matter how the conversations of the evening went. 

As Stiles left the food to cook he went to check on Peter only to find him still chewing on the stuffed wolf, though his aura of agitation was gone. Stiles just chuckled before heading to clean himself up, feeling the tension run out of him as the hot water poured over his body in the shower.

When Stiles stepped out of the bedroom, dried and dressed, it was to the sound of voices coming down the hall from the living room - more than one meaning their guests had arrived. Stiles rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, he knew he could handle this he only hoped Peter had composed himself.

Stiles stepped into the living to see three women and two men standing before the fire place where Peter was unfortunately still in his wolf form. He just caught the tail end of the conversation.

“-nervous, but did you bother to tell anyone that they might be eating their own relatives?”

And the entire room burst into laughter as Stiles finally took in the picture of Peter and his stuffed wolf which was now nothing more than bits of fluff. Stiles joined in the laughter at the silly joke. 

It wasn’t all the funny but it helped ease the tension in Peter and that helped ease the tension in Stiles. 

“Alright Peter, now that your mate has joined us why don’t you go make yourself presentable.” The oldest woman in the room told Peter before she turned to Stiles. “Hello, my name is Talia. I’m Peter’s older sister.” She reached out her hand to shake Stiles’ hand before introducing the rest of the room. 

Stiles reached out his free hand to run his fingers along Peter’s fur as he rubbed passed Stiles on the way to the bedroom. Stiles followed Peter’s progression with his eyes giving himself a moment to brace himself before turning back to Peter’s pack.

“I don’t know what Peter’s told you Stiles but we’re not here to judge you. We’re here to welcome you to the pack. No tests to pass or hoops to jump through. You make Peter happy and you accept us and have kept our secret. We couldn’t be happier to have you as our newest pack member.” Talia smiled at him. 

Stiles let out a stunned laugh and threw a look over his shoulder to his closed bedroom door.

“Honestly, Peter hasn’t said much apart from a few growls and huffs.” 

That caused the gathered werewolves in his living room to laugh. “Uncle Pete gets anxious whenever he has us over. It’s not that he isn’t nervous to introduce you to us but he’s always been a bit prissy when it comes to his space and that’s where his furry problem comes from.” Laura confessed to Stiles.

And that strangely made Stiles feel infinitely better. Peter had reacted similarly when Stiles had moved into his apartment though the furry part had been missing. Stiles relaxed even further as he continued to talk to Peter’s pack.

There was still a lot he didn’t know about his wolf but he was learning and now that he’d met the pack he’d find out even more about his mate. He took in the twinkle in Laura and Cora’s eyes and the smile gracing the rest of the pack’s faces and he knew they’d be friends before the end of the night. 

Stiles let the last of the stress and anxiety leave his body as Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind. The timer went off on the oven signalling the true start of the evening and Stiles smiled as his wolf ushered him into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
